Receptacles, such as garbage cans, typically come in standard sizes. In some households, the standard capacity of the garbage is exceeded before the garbage pickup is scheduled to come. This is especially true when a household hosts a party or an event that results in a larger than normal amount of garbage. The current solution is to stack the garbage next to the garbage can, or purchase an additional garbage can. Stacking the garbage next to the garbage perpetuates an odorous environment, is aesthetically unappealing, and adds labor time for the garbage collectors. Purchasing an additional garbage takes up extra space, can lead to additional charges from a garbage collection company, and may not be compatible with automated garbage trucks.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for increasing a capacity of a receptacle, storing an additional amount of garbage, and a method of disposal.